


The Original Children of New Orleans

by JacAst



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crescent Moon Wolves, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gruerra Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kalijah, Klayley, Mikaelson Family Dynamics, Mystery, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacAst/pseuds/JacAst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Klaus Mikaelson was not the only bastard son of New Orleans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

What if Henrik was actually the son of Klaus and Tatia, but Esther helped them hide this from Michael… because she knew that if he found out, her future grandchild would be no more. This would explain why Klaus became Klaus (In his daddy ways i.e. Marcel, and Hope), and has potential to become a interesting plot twist. Especially if he is a hybrid and has been around his family from afar for last 1000+ years; also if he has both, Klaus the were-wolf/witch, and Tatia’s (the woman whose blood created the originals)/witch heritage would make him the hybrid witch he is today. 

Do you think I should pursue this and make it a full-fledged fanfic?


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where and How it all began...

** Chapter 1 **

Henrik (POV)

I can’t believe what my eyes have witnessed, for centuries I have been watching my family fall a-part, right when they seem to be on the brink of happiness. First when I figure out my heritage leading up to my assassination. What most don’t know that the were-wolf (Tobias Gurrera) that attacked me had made a deal with no one other than Mikael himself; though the attack wasn’t planned for me at all, but for my ‘brother’ Niklaus.

_Flashback_

Mikael kept giving my brother hints and telling tall tales in his presence, of bravery and nobility in fighting war, and how the person who would find a way to dominate the wolves would be a hero in his eyes. Making him curious and long for the day giving him false hope that his hateful father could one day see him in this light.

But alas what no one realized was my presence when these tales were being told, leading to me following my brother into the woods to watch the wolves transform into their being.

The wolf had mistaken me as his target seeing as Mikael said he would be sending one of his own to be ‘taken care of’. Leading to my attack. Mikael’s plot to become more powerful had worked but the wrong son had been taken from him leading Mikael’s hatred for Niklaus to be enriched/reinforced with a vicious turn of events.

However what no one knew was I was healing, I unleashed my were-wolf gene right after I was attacked as the moon was passing I killed one of my attackers in the process of getting away, however I was hurt to a very large extent, and unconscious for the events that occurred after this of the creation of The Original Vampires.

My biological mother Tatia agreed to give up her blood in order to save my Father Niklaus and the rest of my family. Due to her blood also running through my veins making me a hybrid witch, whose vampire abilities had not been triggered. Making me the first live immortal.


	3. The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans, and the latter of the Children of New Orleans

Chapter 2

Henrik (POV)

This was not the last time where my family had resided with peace and then it was ripped away like petal from its bud. It was difficult knowing this, just waiting for the other shoe to drop was hard enough on its own but, the moment that we, they had stopped dreading it all that is when all hell really did break loose.

The next time was in New Orleans.

_**Flashback** _

Finally all peace had been restored in the god forsaken town reeking and ruled by supernatural beings and humans alike. In the best diner/bar that the town has had now for over a century; the treaty between the witches, werewolves, and vampires was at its peak, no attacks instead large celebrations, feasts, and love.

A rare emotion or state with in the vicinity of the ‘Original’ family. Niklaus had finally given in to the idea of Marcellus and his sister, allowing them there happiness. But in that time the peace was disrupted once again the man we all called ‘Father’ had returned to turn everything my sibling had worked towards to ashes; and Niklaus morns the loss of his second son.

 

* * *

 

I just watched my little baby sister being sent away in order to be protected from the wrath of the elder Mikaelsons’ and their followers, all because Mikael once again could not allow his abomination to be happy. Just as they saved hope from the witches they thought maybe this war was over and that they could regain power of their almighty city. Alas this was no longer an option when they found who was behind the attacks and tortuous events that the Mikaelsons’ had to endure.

Leaving Niklaus to morn the loss of his third child. I think, by god I believe it is time for a change.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henrik (POV)

The Mikaelson clan has been recruiting people to fight for their cause in order to bring unity amongst all the species present here in New Orleans, and to over throw the Gurrera Family and their followers. I was able to find myself an in, I became their first vampire recruit. So now I have to keep all my other lets call it ‘talents’ under raps, at least until the time is right.  

  

* * *

 

One day all of us were just sitting in the courtyard waiting for a meeting/briefing to begin, and I have been promoted to being Niklaus’s new apprentice. He said that he saw something in me that he hasn’t seen in a long time. I was afraid that he had recognized me, for you see I am not ready as of yet for my family to realize that I was actually still alive and well, all in due time.

I was organizing the recruits and giving them the brief on what was going to be happening in the next few days, and what the meeting was basically going to revolve around.

Did I forget to mention that Rebekah and baby hope just arrived earlier that morning? Well they did. The Family thought that it would be useful to have another Original around in the case if a battle were too erupt, and since they have created a relatively safe environment for the baby to be a part of at least for the time being. 

Both Hayley and Niklaus were more than happy to see their little Hope again. Her name does truly signify the name that was awarded to her, by Niklaus. Already at such a young age she became a beacon of hope and prosperity, the reason to why all of us had gathered here today, the reason to why I gladly had risked my identity to repair something that has been damaged and thought to be have seemed past existence for many centuries now.

But none of us care for those endeavors or the war that was about to begin in order to end or prevent any wars in the future.

The family had finally arrived to explain our plan, and to introduce our last recruits to the reason why we were gathered here, Hope Mikaelson. As one by one everyone went to go up to her, while she laid in her mother’s protective grasp, I stood their watching Niklaus and the admiration/awe he had painted across his face for his family.

It made me want to go to the roof of the compound and scream from the top of my lungs, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Niklaus Mikaelson has been REDEEMED!”

Once everyone was introduced to the Baby Hayley called, “Rik!” “Come over here!” So I walked over to Hayley and my amazing younger sister who for some reason was wailing as if someone had taken away her favorite toy, or had stolen her from her sleep forcing her to wake up from her dream, and live in reality. As I approached I simply ran my hand through her tuft, and she became silent, the look in her face went from a pang of pain, to the feeling of lying on a cloud. “Looks like the baby whisperer has done it yet again”, all I could do is smile at the sentiment, feeling an elaborate amount of pride swelling in my chest. 

The best part of the entire experience was the fact that Niklaus actually looked to be in peace and not a jealous hostile rage like the way he has reacted every time when Elijah and Hope have interacted with one another.

Which was a relief. Since I became a part of the Mikaelson army as you could call it, I bonded with the family seeing as I was their only recruit for quite a while, which allowed me to turn into a lot more once neighboring supernatural beings heard of the news in the great city of New Orleans.

After every being witnessed the sort of relationship that I shared wit the Mikaelsons’ my position in the army and the quarter was only more, and more solid. Seeing as the new and reinforced respect that I am now gaining from certain members of the clan and/or army.

 

But little do they know my true identity… that they soon will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter!!! I have some plans for the next chapter that I hope that you like, and I am sorry for the delay. Please do comment it really does help the creative process!!! Thank you once again for the awesome feedback as well.


End file.
